moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Fawn Holmwood
----|Row 4 title = Occupations |Row 4 info = Archaeologist Scout / Tactician ----|Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = House Bexleigh Kingdom of Kul Tiras House Proudmoore Kingdom of Stormwind Subversion Consortium Explorers' League The Uncrowned ----|Row 6 title = Engagements |Row 6 info = Battle of the Broken Shore Argus Campaign War of the Night Sky Azerite War Blood Maul Conflict Battle for Lordaeron ----|Row 7 title = Relatives |Row 7 info = Alexander Marogos (Spouse) House Reviers * Edmond Reviers (Father) * Emilia Glasscote (Mother) * Godfrey Reviers (Brother) * Bartholme Reviers (Brother) * Matilda Reviers (Sister)|Row 8 title = Signature |Row 8 info = }} Fawn Holmwood (alternatively Reviers or Marogos) currently serves under the auspices of House Bexleigh as their spymaster. Despite working for those of Stromic lineage, the infiltrator is a Tirasian descended from nobility; born on her family's isle off the coast of Drustvar, she's mostly known for her accolades in exploration, trade, and espionage. As such, Fawn possesses a variety of skills that aid in moments of military strife. Fawn's résumé is both plentiful and eclectic, but markedly far from immaculate. Most of her life has been devoted to the pursuit of adventure, and she's since channeled what knowledge gained into a bundle of archaeological essays, cartographical efforts, and astrological mappings. In the years following, she acquired two sea vessels, subsequently introducing her to the prospects of trading, quartermastery and the inevitable darker side of the sea, like smuggling and piracy. Though she fell prey to the ill-contrived stereotype attached to her kingdom's traditions, the Tirasian thrived when amongst the wretched echelons of society. Many aspects of her life intertwined with the malevolent depths of turpitude, and in the years that followed, she reigned as a pirate captain at sea, smuggling what illicit goods would bring the greatest profit. However, her stint was abruptly cut by an inexorable betrayal and subsequent massacre of her crew. Imprisoned upon her return to Stormwind, a merciful SI:7 commander offered both her and her companion a choice between execution or promising those of the organization's upper command to follow a permissible path. Fawn has since lent her skillset to the efforts of the SI:7 and its counterparts. In addition, the Legion invasion saw her enlist in various militaristic organizations until inevitably being offered a spot as spymaster under the leagues of Joel Bexleigh's company. Although her inclination for the surreptitious reaches of society has not ceased, Fawn strives to concentrate what experience she's gained from her prior devilry into efforts in subterfuge and infiltration. At the moment, she works from Boralus, aiding her homeland as it undergoes the repercussions of the Azerite conflict. = History = ----center|500px In The Wilds Nestled between Kul Tiras' surrounding sea and the wicked lands of Drustvar, the Crimson Perch was wholly wild until it was settled in the years following Arom Waycrest’s victory over the ancient drust. Settled by an inquisitor and a famous pirate hunter, the hearty Reviers clan were the ones to tame the wilds inhabited the island. Within time, the house became reputable for their accolades in both beastmastery and fighting at sea. The Perch was a stranger to most strife. Its solitary location at sea solely granted it enough protection, though this doesn’t mean the family was foreign to conflict. With the Reviers manor settled on the easternmost lands, the plot housed a large harbor that functioned as a useful trading and rest port for both the island’s inhabitants and its visitors. Although mostly known for its beasts and marble quarries, the Crimson Perch is most notable for the seafarers that come out of it: many members of the Reviers lineage have held prominent ranks within the Proudmoore military. Edmond Reviers was no stranger to the traditions of his family. Underneath the guidance of older generations, he gained a reputation for his feats against the pirate populace that constantly threatened the Tirasian seas - and through that, he garnered a mighty rank within the navy itself. He eventually married Emilia Glasscote, the daughter of a family that owned a prestigious winery in Stormsong, and together, they bore two sons before their first daughter, Fawn. For many Kul Tirans, being born on the seas is an honor - a prophesied birth that goes hand-in-hand with the kingdom’s trade. For the Reviers, Fawn Holmwood’s birth at sea was unexpected and far from prophesied. Born in the captain’s cabin of her father’s fifth ship, her noble birth served as ample introduction to her childhood character: bossy, rebellious and independent, even in spite of the luxury her childhood offered. Meant to be the heir of her mother’s family winery, the young Tirasian girl was fire when her parents asked her to be a spring breeze; with two older brothers, it was difficult for her to not yearn to be in Drustvar’s forests alongside them - and after a few years of futile domestic lessons, Fawn’s parents eventually gave in. With a bow in one hand and a compass in the other, her thirst for adventure began young and blossomed immensely the moment she stepped beyond the treeline. Various creatures populate the Crimson Wilds that give the Reviers’ land their grandiose reputation: ravens, foxes, stags and wolves alike, Fawn became fascinated by the prospect of hunting and bonding with nature -- in fact, if the Crimson Perch were any closer to Drustvar’s mainland, she would have easily fit in with the Thornspeaker tribes that domesticated the area. But, instead, she settled for the beastmasters and archers that populated her family lands - eventually taking up various mentorships underneath their guidance. While not an easy student, Fawn gained her skills in survivalism and archery early on. center|500px The ECHOES of Boralus House Reviers have claimed the lands of the Crimson Perch for generations, and with his parents living still, Edmond Reviers took his family and relocated to Boralus in order to grant ease to the family’s chosen paths. A manor in Unity Square was luxurious, undoubtedly, but the sudden takeaway of forest in favor of the surrounding sea caused Fawn to grow distasteful of her life at home - noble politics had never been the cup of tea of the girl who favored twigs for barrettes and dirt on her skirts. In what downtime she had, Fawn frequently ventured away from the aristocratic district of Boralus in favor of the dock’s slums. Despite being a youth intertwined in a wretched echelon of society, Fawn thrived as a child; she carried herself with the utmost confidence, which one day led her to rescue An’lyen Rosefeather, a half-elf, from a pack of prejudice scoundrels. With a newfound companion involved in the lower echelons of society, Fawn effortlessly acquired several not-so-noble habits; equipped with a silvertongue and a penchant for acting, Fawn fit in easily with the miscreants that populated the harbor, even in spite of her noble descent. Fawn’s entry to adolescence was shadowed by the noble paths of her older siblings. Her oldest brother, Godfrey, entered squireship early, opting to chase his knighthood dreams early. The second-oldest, Bartholme, fell in line with his father and joined him on ventures out at sea with the Kul Tiran Navy. For some time, Fawn simply kept to her home and its surrounding lands; however, restlessness gradually settled in, and upon her fifteenth birthday, she entered a small, juvenile subset of the navy alongside both her father and brother. Her endeavors in hunting didn't dwindle despite being in the capital city. While Tiragarde Sound was no Drustvar, Fawn's family hired another instructor for her – a survivalist, this time – who she frequently accompanied during hunting trips. Due to her swindling nature and bright demeanor, she managed to dive into mercantilism, where she sold animal pelts, meats, and herbs that she'd gathered on her trips outside of the city. Her storefront was a mere cart, though she sold to anyone who displayed an iota of interest. As she grew older, her trips began to venture beyond the borders of Tiragarde Sound, which enabled her to bring back “rare” goods to sell in the city. Now that she had a broadened inventory, she gained a modicum of reputation within the marketplace of Boralus. Over the following years, the bustling nature of Kul Tiras brimmed in the wake of another conflict. Heeding the call for battle, the capable young archer took after both of her brothers and her father and enlisted. One can only suppress the desire for adventure for so long, and it didn’t take much convincing for her to venture away once she was nearly of-age. The Rising TideS Though the young girl greeted the initial breeze of battle with a rosy outlook, she was quick to learn the solemnity of conflict. What adroitness she owned in her archery skills was tempered by the disparity that plagued her from battle, and the gravity of those sights weighed heavy on her shoulders. It took a while for her to properly adjust to a soldier's mentality, but by the time the defeated Tirasian forces retreated to the sanctuary of Theramore Isle, the young Reviers daughter bore a newfound austerity. Following the death of the Lord Admiral, the crew the two Reviers siblings had taken up with were left at a standstill. Presented with limited options, Fawn and Bartholme both opted to reside in Theramore - formally departing from their home kingdom in favor of the pursuit of something different. Whilst her brother quickly took to improving his blacksmithing skill, Fawn worked to hone her skill in archery and hunting. Together, they worked in tandem to open a small storefront to sell products they’d gathered and made. As a modest and pure business, they sold whatever their professions crafted: steel weaponry, wooden bows, and furs of bears and wolves – it was a survivalist's haven and introduced them both into the aspects of trade that rampantly ran through Theramore's harbor. Due to their separation from the kingdom they called home and the family they were closely tied to, both siblings decided to change their surnames early on in their settlement in Theramore. Although the Reviers name wasn’t very known outside of the naval kingdom, what connections they had to the Reviers name were too fragile to risk shattering; instead, both siblings opted to bear the name ‘Holmwood’. For a handful of years, the pair remained stagnant within the safe confines of the port city. On the dawn of her twentieth birthday, Fawn's excitement for adventure culminated together into a sole decision: to make a career out of it. The rare, traveling archaeologists in Theramore and what books she’d come across sparked her interests enough to look into becoming one, and when she found herself eligible to do so, the young Tirasian sailed to the capital city of Stormwind in order to chase her aspirations. While Stormwind posed great contrast to Boralus, opportunities for adventure were aplenty. Initially, her work was mostly composed of mercenary missions; however, after a year of guarding a traveling caravan, the girl caught wind of an upcoming archaeological company’s arrival to the Alliance capital city. She immediately sought out the company the moment she was able, and before long, she was chosen to be a hired mercenary for them. After ceaselessly working to evolve from a simple mercenary to an archaeologist's assistant, she spent a year in the field during their Northrend expedition. Owning a blooming career in archaeology, the Tirasian was fascinated by anything remotely connected to ancient history and knowledge behind Northrend civilizations. Her enthusiasm to discover more led the company to travel all over Northrend, collecting riches and ancient Vrykul relics that brought the company a good bit of fame on their return to the Hall of Explorers. Unfortunately, the company dissolved after a leadership dispute. Honor Among Thieves In spite of the unfortunate downfall of her first adventuring career, the young Tirasian was apt to return to the exploration scene and put her newfound skills to use. For many years, she interned with those of the archaeology division of the Explorers’ League until she came across a peculiar shadowdancer, who enticed her with the idea of joining a company strictly based around the principle of adventure. Curiosity astutely piqued, Fawn halted her progression in professional archaeology and began to pursue something more freelance and chaotic. Within the shadowdancer’s company, she utilized both her skills in archery in order to aid the company in their endeavors of combat, and also put her hunting skills to the test in order to provide what pelts and meats the traveling band of adventurers required. As the company grew in number, she found herself becoming more and more dedicated to their work; before long, she acted as its sole manager of inventory and began to lead a few minor expeditions of her own, like sifting through ancient Vrykul catacombs in the Howling Fjord. One expedition into the Kvaldir-populated marshes of the resulted in a dangerous turn for the company. Lead by a helping crusader, the mission took them to the shipwreck of a Forsaken crew. However, just after scavenging what evidence they could from the ship, Kvaldir forces encroached on their position and ambushed them with harpoons – weapons that inflicted fatal wounds on many of the company members. Suffering from her own injuries, the need for more medics grew apparent after this event. Once the company returned to the shores of Stormwind, Fawn immediately enlisted in the city’s medical sect in response. Although her adventuring life was unquestionably successful, there was an underlying itch to expand on the capabilities of her skillset. More adventures led her to fall onto the path of one Miles Rourke, and they easily bonded with one another given their closeness in age. While Fawn was a hunter born with a silver-spoon, Miles was a thief - a rapscallion born in the streets. It didn’t take long for Fawn to adapt to the way in which he fought, and he eventually took her under his wing, teaching her the ways of dexterity and subtlety. Together, they were a good match: Fawn’s rebellious tendencies were easily culled by Miles’ wit. In the following years, Miles introduced Fawn into the ranks of the Assassin’s League, where Fawn cut her teeth on corrupt nobles and Syndicate alike. Most of their time was spent on the road, trekking alongside the adventuring company and completing contracts for Ravenholdt in their spare time. There wasn’t much time allotted for much else, and this gave Fawn ample practice to sharpen her skills in subtle combat and espionage. Her familiarity with the shadier echelons of society from her time in Boralus caused her to easily blend in with the turpitude and company of thieves, scoundrels, and other miscreants, and it wasn’t long before she joined Miles in petty crimes and mischief, which upheld the chaotic reputation the adventurers were keen on establishing. After some time, their path took them to return to Miles’ homeland: a patch of land embedded deep within the forests beyond Gilneas, in a budding village where his family once resided. While the nostalgia of returning home may have granted respite to some, something in Miles snapped during their first night in the village: upon the second morning of their stay, Fawn awoke to a letter, rather than the Gilnean thief she’d traveled so far with. Miles disappeared into the night, and whilst Fawn held reservations for his disappearance, she still holds the departing letter to this day. The Coming Storm In a futile tactic to mourn her companion’s disappearance, Fawn took to fully devote herself to the adventuring company she’d traveled with. She sought to find her own identity within the company ranks, and eventually, her hard work paid off: promoted to be a part of the company’s leadership council, she earned the title of ‘quartermaster’ and gained ownership of a refurbished company vessel, the Drifter’s Fortune. When her father learned of the news, he was quick to offer her a few crew members to gain a start at sea. With that, Fawn used the ship to transport company cargo between ventures, and slowly began to establish a position in small time trading efforts. It took a year for Fawn to locate her own footing following Miles’ loss, but she eventually reeled away from strenuous work in favor of returning to her archaeological roots. In the zones where the company made camp, Fawn began to spend a majority of her time hunting for relics and scouting the surrounding environment - taking notes and creating her own maps of parts untrodden. Whenever the company returned to the eastern kingdoms on break, she spent much of her time within Ironforge’s Hall of Explorers, honing her penchant for cartography and writing in order to create a collection of essays and texts on where she’d traveled and what she’d found. Within time, she eventually established a notable reputation in the field. Although if one were to ask Fawn about her passion of seafaring, she’d explicitly say she didn’t enjoy the ventures at sea; that the waves reminded her too much of the horrors she’d witnessed after the Second War and she didn’t enjoy the tumultuous nature of the tides - she was raised in the midst of forests, not waters, yet her crew’s prowess and desire to sail forth indicated that the young captain found some amusement with the activity. Eventually, her hobbies combined: research gave way to locating a fabled Kul Tiran legend, and upon presenting her research to her crew, every soul that sailed on the Drifter’s Fortune were captivated with the tale of one Sir Denton Townend. A decorated military vessel, what emerald flags sailed on Sir Denton Townend’s ship were long tattered and worn; it was told to be a ghost ship - a ship that sailed on the seas without a crew to be seen on its decks. The crew, composed of an entire militia of Tirasian sailors, were sent out on a mission into the pirate-infested seas and never returned to the shores of their home. Now, pirates tell long, drunken tales of how they encountered the ship of Townend and saw the ghostly silhouettes of his crew staring them down -- how they were chased, spooked away from their pillaging. Like any sane crew would, the Drifter’s Fortune sailed in the hopes of following what riddles they could about the ship. It took many years, and in that time, Fawn and her crew built a trading company in order to gain income during their hunt; they transported anything they could, and - eventually - this led them into the deeper shrouds of smuggling and what devilry came with sailing on such treacherous seas. They were the scorn of pirates and privateers alike, functioning more akin to a cohesive band of mercenaries than what pirate crews were at sea -- and, eventually, this led them to come across the barren Kul Tiran vessel beached on an island not far from Zandalar’s shores. Though the excitement was anticlimactic and there were no ghastly apparitions to be found, the vessel was well-enough to be refurbished and it held a treasure of its own: the Sea’s Bane, an extravagantly-crafted rapier of the revered Denton Townend. Corsair's Plight With two ships under her name and a skilled crew to boot, Fawn discovered a new life at sea. Marauding and smuggling didn’t possess the most savory opinions, but it swathed the ships in immense wealth. They pillaged and fought where they could, cutting down anyone in their path. Their reputation grew well enough for word of their smuggling endeavors to reach the turpitude of shady society, and a fortunate union drove her to be in the company of ranger Karkand Porter, who offered her a smuggling job that was difficult to refuse. A simple effort of transporting weaponry between a northern fort and Stormwind’s harbor -- it didn’t sound challenging in the slightest. Martin Odin was a charming man, and Karkand’s evident affinity toward him made her accept the offer with ease. Her vessels were meant to travel alongside the ship of Odin’s second, Percy McKellan, and make two round-trips between Odin’s lands and the Alliance capital. Yet, whereas the first venture went smoothly, the second went south. With the second shipment of weapons in tow, they’d managed to evade what enemies attempted to confront them on their path - but neither Fawn nor Karkand suspected an enemy in their midst. Midway through their journey to Stormwind, Percy McKallen’s ship, Lasting Fury, turned on both the Drifter’s Fortune and the Phantom’s Hearth and fired within the night. Fawn awoke to the hapless yells of her crew and to her own capture; McKallen revealed himself as an SI:7 agent gone rogue with the intentions of extinguishing both the smuggling crew and Odin himself. In the effort to prove his point, the betrayer massacred Fawn’s crew before her and, as a final farewell, McKallen sailed away after sending both ships up into flames. Were it not for Karkand’s efforts, Fawn would have met her end there; yet, she awoke to the harshness of island sun and soon discovered that Karkand had saved her life. While being beached on a solitary island wasn’t the best outcome, it was better than what little life she would have spent underneath the waves. After some time, the duo found rescue from a neutral goblin ship headed for Tanaris. The desert offered some moment for reprieve and mourning, though her return to the Alliance capital only offered more strife: Karkand and Fawn were both arrested and placed under the custody of Stormwind Intelligence the moment they stepped foot onto the dock of the city’s harbor. However, their futures being defined by prison cells and miserable solitude was cut short by the hands of a merciful SI:7 commander and Karkand’s longtime friend, Damian Blackbourne. Clearing their names on the promise of repentance and honor, Fawn and Karkand both were released back into society with clean slates. Whilst Karkand ventured off to pursue his fit for vengeance, Fawn fell into a state of bleakness and despair. She mourned the loss of her crew and her own loss of purpose, and she spent many months simply dawdling in the company of various organizations. It took a long time for the Tirasian to build herself up once more, but a friend’s gentle push urged her to return to a life of trade. From there, she refurbished what she could of the pristine reputation of her old trading company and - using her wealth to find employees and begin her business anew - the Tirasian ran successful trade from the sanctuary of Stormwind harbor. ( a perpetual work in progress! ) = Appearance = ---- A sylphlike, agile youth wrought of the sea, the autumnal palette Fawn boasts causes her to effortlessly be marked out as a Kul Tiran of prepossessing pedigree. Primped by the dusky elements of Drustvar, she is lissome and bears tanned skin, which is shown in a soft, cat-eyed face that is framed by a canopy of crimson hair and pockmarked by freckles. As a spymaster, she has all the bearings of a fox: quiet and fleet-footed, possessing a ferocity hidden underneath layers of silver-tongued wit. Her voice is honeyed by a Tirasian accent, tempered only by a hint of Drustvar’s upper-class lilt. Equipment Raiments What garb the Tirasian wears practically nears gaudy and ostentatious, no matter whether her chosen ensemble is of armor or cloth. When not in her armor, Fawn’s usual attire is diaphanous silk; pieces are always exceptionally tailored and fitted to her frame, and she harbors a penchant for high collars, long boots, and the colors of her house and kingdom. Although she is prone to shifting ensembles as oft as each day, each of her sets of armor - either entirely leather or composed of a balanced mix of leather and chainmail - are similar to how her everyday garb is: extravagant and ostentatious, it is no surprise that each fit is finely-tailored. Armaments ‘The Sea's Bane’ Bearing a childhood littered with fencing lessons, a rapier is not an uncommon sight to see on the Tirasian. Extravagantly crafted, the rapier sports a gilded hilt surrounded by swirling metal and a steel-forged blade that is as durable as it is swift. The blade of a long-dead Tirasian sailor, the blade was home to a curse that ailed its newfound wielder until she came in the company of a faithful paladin, who banished the crippling curse from the weapon. ‘Tempest's Wake’ The Tirasian’s feats in archery during her youth have not been lost in time. Her homecoming to Kul Tiras swathed her in nostalgia of how things once were, so it was no surprise that upon her return to Boralus she dusted off what rust was etched into her marksmanship capabilities and picked up a crossbow once more. Although still innately inclined for the close-quartered combat of blades, a hand crossbow is strapped on one side of her hip: convenient in size, it offers a quick ranged attack in times of concealment or need. Composed of Drustvar’s finest oak, the wood of the weapon’s body is stained dark brown - nearing an ebony hue - and is surrounding in the twisting curls of glimmering blue paint. What arrows she uses are simple and Kul Tiran in make, and are often kept in a quiver kept at her lower back. The Void An unfortunate run-in with ilk of eldritch powers left her cursed and void-touched. While easily detectable by those capable, the rogue carries what wicked powers she has with a demeanor that suggests her own ignorance; however, when in the company of strife, she utilizes what capabilities of shadow she can in order to excel in her field: espionage and furtiveness. ‘Isha'heyak’ Although a relic that she’s been going without as of recent, the ancient yaungol skull she once toted about is a culprit of what eldritch energies surround her. Once the head of a notable void shaman, Heyak’awa’han, the skull was dug up by the relic hunter in the attempt to perceive answers surrounding the mysteries of the War of the Night Sky. Following its acquisition, Fawn grew a kindred affinity for Heyak’awa’han, and often consulted his spirit whenever she found herself lost. However, since the 177th and the 117th encountered the enigma monarch, Heyak’awa’han found the means to part from the plane of spirits and pass over, leaving the skull empty, yet still potent with the void. ‘The Nightshard’ Similarly, the main culprit of her void-touched essence is a wicked dagger deemed ‘Oxl’yos’nqral’ - Shath’yar tongue for ‘That Which Thirsts’. A blade that has been passed down to many scions of the drowned god, N’zoth, the blade’s former wielders coalesce into a single ego, known as the Nightshard, which is housed in the weapon. During her search for equipment that could reap the weaknesses of the Cult of the Long Shadow, Fawn encountered rubied memory crystals which were used as a guide to lure her into the temple where the blade was kept. Bound to it by blood, Fawn is now a wielder of one of the four Xariqin - weapons of the Old Gods - and must fight against succumbing to the beck and call of N’zoth. For now, the quiet of the drowned god has allowed this to be an easy feat. However, it becomes more of a struggle with each passing day. As much a second arm as it is a weapon, an eldritch amalgamation of blues and blacks culminate into a dagger, surrounded by faint blackened mist. As markedly as it may stand out on her person, any memory of the blade is instantly culled the moment its audience looks away, replaced instead with the memory of a simple butter knife. = Personality = ---- Fawn is the type of character you can't really control. People have tried—her family, her current partner, her friends. She's volatile, an inferno that blazes far too immense, and will definitely drag others down with her if caught in her orbit. She grew up with money, resenting every bit of nobility that came with it. Her parent's expectations, their pretension, their meetings and their politicking—Fawn didn't just act out, she ran leaps and bounds away from the image they forced upon her. Most of Fawn's childhood memories consist of running into the woods and staying there for the day, frolicking with nature and avoiding the beckoning calls of her family. Most of that is still ingrained in her; she's overwhelmingly independent and prefers her own company, though - after a life of building her career - she views wealth as a show. Financially irresponsible, she's frivolous and loose with her wealth, often swathing herself in it rather than spending it on productive purposes. Fawn isn't objective-minded; she enjoys doing whatever she wants without any consideration for the consequences or for others, and that's how she's always been. It is often to her own detriment, as even the threat of corruption was afforded thought from her. Although she lives to parade the tale, the smear of void is heavy on her character. Her bind to the Nightshard has left her personality to become a smooth concoction of both her own and the ego of the blade — and, as a result, her character has shifted from what it once was. Where she once was warm, she is now cold—melancholic and weary, the vivacity that once defined her character has receded into a spark seen in scarcity. Her temper rests on a short-fuse and once that fuse runs out, she's biting and venomous; her tongue doesn't know how to swallow her words and her mind rarely allows consideration of her own words. Emotions are meant to be a dulled dagger - not wielded to do harm, but to incite the threat of such - but for Fawn, they are tempests that roil in haphazard maelstroms. She doesn't make it difficult for people to like her presence; she can be your friend, your drinking buddy, or your partner in crime—yet she won't hold your hand, and likely won't be there for you unless you mean something to her. In matters of work, she's either all-too apathetic or all-too uptight - there's not much of an apparent mezzanine. Overall, Fawn may be in a position of accolades, but that does not mean that her character is deserving of them. Underneath a mask of honor is a pureblooded rapscallion, bent on her own path and intent to act out of her own benefit. = Allegiances & Companions = ---- Affiliations SPYMASTER OF HIGH CAIRN // COUNCILOR OF HIGH CAIRN For one Joel Bexleigh intent on repairing the remnants of his once-thriving initiative, Fawn was an optimal choice for the role of spymaster; prior work had led them to each other's company multiple times, and it was easy to convince her to align herself with the auspices of his ranks. As the spymaster, she heads the espionage, scouting and wetwork chapter of High Cairn, opting to carry out any cloak-and-dagger operations and to guard the secrets of House Bexleigh. The tasks the spymaster oversees are various: intelligence gathering, reconnaissance, analysis, sabotage, propaganda, interrogation, surveillance, assassination, and any other related measures. In layman's terms, the spymaster handles the dirty, lucrative work of the company, and has a heavy hand in confidential files and matters the organization may encounter. In addition, the spymaster simultaneously plays the part of diplomacy, handling matters of relations both within and outside of the company. In any topics that aren’t a matter of war, one would see the spymaster - the diplomat - first, before encountering the Duke himself. THE SCION OF N'ZOTH // THE NIGHTSHARD she did this blood ritual w the ego in her dagger and now she's gotta listen to a big bad whenever he decides to make himself known oops THE BLACKENED FOREST a void stag dad that interfered with the thread of her life and has influenced it since her birth; cursed her, led her to his side for a year and then promptly betrayed her Notable Companions ALEXANDER MAROGOS big grizzled soldier that gives her hugs sometimes AN'LYEN ROSEFEATHER half elf childhood friend who is now her chaotic partner in crime KARKAND PORTER business partner that saved her life SYLVIA ASHWOOD paladin that taught her how to be a stronger character; also, helped her with a ghost problem JOHNATHAN KRENIND longtime blacksmith pal that she used to adventure with dahlia tangiers old flame that reminds her too much of home RODNEL DAWSON employee that's only there for the good pay = Commissioned Artwork = ---- fawndfm.jpg|By Dancinfox Fawnannahelme.jpg|By Anna Helme Fawn holmwood saltmatey.png|By Saltmatey fawnl.png|By Ultema Fawnakdraws.png|By Airi Kervinen Talofawn3.jpg|By Dancinfox 55201.png|By Cut-Box Talofawn5.png|By Ultema Talofawn2.png|By Ammatice Fawn-and-Alexander1smaller.jpg|By Alteya Fawnanlyen.png|By Galaxiesto Fawn21.png|By Cut-Box Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:SI:7 Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Rogues Category:Smugglers Category:Assassins Category:Medics Category:Spies Category:Pirates Category:Kul Tiras Peerage Category:Stormwindian